Feline Addiction
by Black Angel Lady
Summary: A new girl joins her brother and his friends at Sky High, and soon starts stirring things up. But with a dare to seduce the schools most introverted 'bad boy', what will become of the Sky High's most recent addition?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot, the characters you don't recognise and my mind. Anything you've heard of before in the SH universe is not mine, it belongs to Warner Brothers, or whoever it was that wrote and created SH, Got it? And please don't sue me, I'm rather broke at the moment:-P

* * *

I hear a buzzing sound and my eyelids snap open.

Sighing, I roll onto my right and switch off my alarm clock. Rubbing my eyes, I sit up and place my feet on the floor. I yawn, stretch my arms over my head, and arch my back. Click, click, click. Just like always.

I open my curtains and switch on the radio on my bedside table. Bopping my head to the song, I walk to my wardrobe and grab a pair of black 'skinny' jeans from a hanger. Opening the top drawer beneath it, I pull out a hot pink bra with bright green polka dots, and matching underwear. After pushing that closed with my hip, I pull open the second drawer and pull out a white 'racer back' muscle shirt. Stopping for a second, I put the shirt down and pick up another racer back. This one is black and has an actual British flag, ripped and torn, pinned and sewn haphazardly in outrageously bright colours - similar to the ones of my underwear, actually. Grabbing a pair of knee high rainbow-striped socks from the top draw, I dump my chosen garments onto my bed, and dress myself. After, I walk to my wardrobe again and open the main doors. I spot a black and white striped scarf, and manage to wrestle it off of a white jacket. Giving the jacket a second glance, I shake my head and wrap the scarf around myself. It fits around my neck loosely three times and both ends still hang past my waist. I look to the bottom of the closet at my shoe collection. Picking out a pair of black slip-on flats, I walk back to my bed and straighten out the duvet.

Sitting on it, I open the top drawer. Now for my favourite part of the morning, cosmetics! I grab black liquid liner and make a long thin line on either upper-lid. Next, I take my black pencil liner and maybe dark, thin lines around the bottom of each eye. I take black mascara, and lacquer it on. I dance my way to my ensuite bathroom and brush my teeth, grinning thoroughly as I see pointed canines glinting wickedly back at me. I walk back to my still open draw and pull out three 'Alice bands' -extremely thin plastic headbands- and peach tasting, tinted lip-gloss. I close the draw and walk back through to my bathroom, thanking god that I don't have to share it. I apply the lip-gloss, brush my hair and put in the bands, nodding at my reflection in the mirror. Walking back through my bedroom, I grab a red studded belt from the closet, and a double link chain with a chunky silver cross on it, putting them both on- carefully in the case of the necklace, as I was very mindful of the awesome scarf I was already wearing.

Grabbing a few plastic black and white rings and some black and white rubber bangles from my bedside table, I completed my outfit and left my room, putting several sets of differently sized silver hoops in my ears as a last thought, and shutting the door with my foot as I went.

* * *

That's all this time. Worth continuing? Not worth anything? Review or instant message/mail me, next time (I hope),

-Laura


	2. Chapter 2

Hey. Second chapter, in the same night, aren't i clever? Disclaimer is the same as before, and I hope ya'll like this chapter, and thanks for the review, Riley.

* * *

Walking down the hall, I scratch my head and leap down the stairs. Going into the kitchen, I grin at the sight of my brother, Cam, attempting to wake up. He grins up at me slowly when he sees me, and stands to greet me, so I get a good look at his outfit. He's wearing torn, dark denim jeans, a white wife beater, a half-open dark red shirt, and a black leather jacket over that. On his feet are a pair of black skate shoes. 

"Little sis'!" he chuckled as he hugged me. "You ready for your first day?"

"Hell yeah!" I answered jokingly, releasing him and putting the coffee pot on. When it was done, I poured myself a cup and smiled as I sipped at it. "When is Adam getting here? And Jez?" I ask him.

"Pretty soon, I suppose."

The doorbell rings, and we both race to get it. I pull ahead and open it up. A girl stands in the doorway. She's about 5'6", a few inches shorter than I am. She has red hair in two long plaits going down her back. She's wearing semi-faded jeans and a green tee shirt with a black tank top over top. She has numerous bangles on her arm, several chains around her neck, and a pair of lime green 'Chuck Taylor's' on her feet.

"Chica!" She said when she saw me, and hugged me immediately. "I brought donuts!" she laughed and walked down the hall, into the kitchen. Cam followed her. I look back through the door and smile.

"Adam!" I say, and we hug. I kiss him on the cheek and say "Good mornin'. How are ya?" Taking his hand, I lead him down the hall towards everyone else. I feel rather than see him smile.

"I'm good, I'm good. Exhausted, but good." I laugh lightly and smile back at him, finally noticing his attire. He's wearing black, loose jeans, a black 'Iron Maiden' tee shirt and old, battered skate shoes. Walking up to where Jez is sitting at he table, I pluck a donut from the box in front of her and sit on the bench.

"So when is this bus supposed to be getting here?" I ask.

"Slow down, horsy!" Adam laughs, and steals the donuts from my grasp.

"It arrives in twenty minutes, so we have heaps of time." Cam says and smiles up at me, getting a donut for himself.

"The bus gets here at ten to nine?" I ask. That's a random time.

"What?" They all splutter.

"It's only ten past eight." Jez says incredulously.

"No, sweety, it's half past eight." I say, and they all look terrified.

"Crap." They sprung into action, grabbing Cam's bag, books and pens off of the table.

"What?" I ask, still confused.

"The bus should be here now. Grab your stuff! We're late!" CRAP! I think, and run down the hall, grabbing my book bag and making sure everything is still in it. Running back through to the kitchen, I see everyone, slightly calmed, but still panicking. I grab the two twenty-dollar notes that our dad left us, and turn to see everyone walk down the hall. Grabbing the house keys, I follow and lock the house behind us, rushing out to the footpath to a bus that I can swear I didn't see there before.

* * *

Well, whadda ya think? I hope this one's alright. I'm updating one chapter ahead of myself, so I wrote the third chapter before i posted the second, and I'm writing the fourth chapter before I post the third, you get it? Heh. It's school holidays, but my sister loves fanfiction too, so I don't get the computer often, but i do have a notebook lying around, so I really only have to type the chapters up ... yeah. Anyway, I hope you like it so far, and more reviews would be nice, hint hint! 

Take care, 'til next time,

Laura


	3. Chapter 3

Okay, so I took a while. I had stuff to do, heheh. School's back, and because I flat out refuse to do any homework other than art, I may get the chapters up a little bit faster, hwo knows? My sister barekly gets any homework to begin with, so I'm kind of fighting a loskng battle here. Anyway. Here's number three, enjoy!

Btw - Thanks thousands of hundreds to the reviews I got, and MAJOR props to Asprinminder, who beta'd it for me.

* * *

I follow Cam and Jez onto the bus, and Adam waits behind me, bringing up the rear. As we step on, I hear the bus driver, Ron, I think he said his name was, berating us.

"Look, Mister, we're really sorry, but could ya cut us some slack? It's my first day!" I say as I walk past him. Jez turns and smirks at me and we move down to the back of the bus. Getting to the back row, Jez and me slide in to either side, and Adam sits next to me, leaving Cam next to Jez. Ron gives us one final glare and starts the bus roughly, making it shudder. I laugh and watch the world pass through the window. Suddenly, I feel two heavy straps slide across my chest and buckle into either side of me on the seat. I look at Adam, and he grabs my hand.

"Whatever you do, don't scream." He says, smiling secretly. I look at him worriedly, but force myself to calm down. Looking to the front of the bus, I notice that we are about to head off of the end of a cliff.

"What the?" I say and turn to Adam. He's smiling as we drive over the edge, and I hear screams of…. Delight? Then, I realise … we're ... flying? I grin at Adam and he squeezes my hand.

We soon arrive and the seat belts are retracted. Adam, Cam and Jez start moving, and I stand follow them, but a few rows down, I bump into another person attempting to exit the bus.

"Sorry." I say, and stand back to see who I'm talking to.

It's a guy, maybe 6'2", with shoulder length, ratty, knotted, but still somehow shiny and smooth looking black hair. It has two red streaks near the front of it, and is covering most of his face. He's wearing an outfit similar to Cam and Adams'. Dark denim loose jeans, low on his hips, a plain black tee shirt, and a battered, well-worn leather jacket.

"You should be." He says gruffly and I feel my face twist into one of my 'who do you think you are, bitch?' looks.

"Ass hole." I mutter under my breath, but when he turns around briefly at the front of the bus, I know he's heard me. Hmm, I smirk. Today's going to be interesting.

I walk off of the bus and down to meet Adam.

"You need to go to the gym, and get placed with the rest of the newbies."

"Oh, I'm a newbie now?" I say, smiling up at him. I move so that I'm standing right in front of him, our fronts touching. His arms find their way around me, and I rest mine on his. He smiles at me again, and I laugh when his hair falls in his eyes. I brush it back, and lean up to kiss him, and his lips find mine half way.

"Ew!" I hear giggling from behind me, and see Jez and Cam laughing at us. I pull back and poke my tongue out at them.

"Come on," Adam says, pulling on my hand. "I'll take you to the gym." I smile at him and let him pull me along, shouting goodbye to my brother and friend on the way.

"Alright," was the first word I heard when I left Adam and pushed open the gym doors.

"Whiner-babies," was the second. I look up to see a middle-aged man wearing a shiny white sports jacket and matching short shorts. "My name, is Coach Boomer. Also known as Sonic Boom." He, well, boomed.

* * *

Well, what do you think? okay, okay, everyone says that, sorry. Any who. I was thinking when I have a little bit more written, I think I'll revamp this, and make these three chapters one, but maybe not. Anyway, until next time.

-Laura


	4. Chapter 4

Well it certainly has been a while. I slightly changed some parts of the coming chapters and had to make this one fit with them, but finaly, here it is. Holidays are in a few days, so I don't know what'll happen. doo doo doo. Oh well, you know the disclaimer drill baby, it ain't mine cause I'm broke. The events of this you don't recognise are mine and my muses'. If you wanna use them (why I don't know), then mail me bout it and steal away. Other than that, everything is the property of someone else. Yeah.

* * *

After a few people had demonstrated their powers, I'm called up.

"Name and power?" the coach asks me, just like he has done with all of the other newbies.

"Katira Pryers. And I'm like a cat person." I say.

"Like a cat person, eh?" the coach reply's. "How 'like a cat person'?"

"Well … general flexibility, agility and speed for starters. I can also do some minor shifting." I say, and hear the words 'show off' muttered several times in the gym. I roll my eyes and stay focused on what the coach is saying.

"-Shifting? What do you mean, minor shifting?"

"Well, I normally don't like to cause it hurts a lot, but I have shifted into a small cat, and also a leopard before. I can also half change, in appearance and or in senses." I say, my pride building.

"Show me." The coach says, but I already knew he would.

I groan, and knowing he won't relent, I begin to concentrate on one part of myself at a time. First, my hands. I feel my fingernails grow sharper and sharper, digging into my palms. I feel my fingers elongate, the bones stretching almost unbearably. Then, on their own, my already sharp canines grow longer and more pointed. I feel my pupils shift, becoming harsh versions of ovals. A throbbing at the base of my spine alerted me to the final part of my change. Clenching my jaw, I double over. It feels as though someone has sliced open my back and is tearing out my vertebrae one by one. At last, I let out a small gasp and flick the blood from the tail that just emerged from my back. The tension is gone and I release the breath I didn't realise I was holding. Looking towards Boomer for approval, he nods regretfully.

"Not nearly as good as your brother, but alright. Hero." He says. I flash him a grin, making sure to show my fangs. He awards me a slight wary smile back, and somewhere in the distance, a bell rings. "Right, lunch. We'll meet back here after. Now get out." He growls.

The class gets their bags from the bleachers and leaves within a matter of seconds. I begin to trail after them, but the coach calls me back. I sigh and walk back to him on the platform, still 'kitted out', as I like to call it.

"Yes, Coach?" I say, already bored.

"Look, Pryers. I will not take your attitude or comedic defences in my class, alright?" he mutters gruffly. "That said," he walks further into the gymnasium, and waves a finger for me to follow. I sigh. I seem to be doing a lot of that today, I think. "I've heard good things from your brother and his friends, Pryers. Frankly, I'm surprised. Nothing ever impresses Adam or Jez, but they both seem pretty intent on you." He says, and my mind wanders. Adam and Jez talk about me? And Cam too? What the hell have they been saying! I think, horrified.

"Don't worry, it's all good." The coach assures me, and I listen to his next sentence carefully. "The thing I'm most interested in, though," Boomer says conspirationally as he turns to face me. "Is your athletic career. I am, after all, a gym teacher," his voice is filled with pride. "And Cam tells me you play a mean game of basketball." I sigh. Here it comes.

"I was wondering when this would happen." I mutter. I stop listening and hold up my hand to stop his banter. He glares at me and attempts to swipe my hand away, ceasing his one-sided conversation while doing so. "Coach, I will be happy to join whatever team you want, just so long as it's main focus isn't running laps." I say, and the coach looks pleased. "Well, I'm gunna go to lunch … " I trail off after a few moments.

"Of course. After lunch, go see Principal Powers in her office. She'll give you a timetable for your Hero classes."

"Cool, thanks. Bye." I say, each word punctuated with some sort of strange hand gesture. I walk out of the cavernous room and sighing once more, roll my eyes and make my way in the general direction everyone else was heading in before.

How long is this day going to last?

* * *

Well. I hope you liked it. Catcha on the flipside (not really, ive just always wanted to say that, heh.)

Now I'm going to bed.

Nytes, xx


	5. Notice

Hey All!

I'm very very very sorry indeed about this story!! The first chapter is a right mess and there is very little improvement in the rest, however, I am too lazy to do anything about what is already here ... for now, anyway.

I am unsure at this time as to whether or not to continue this fic, mind you, having said that I bet chapters will start flowing through me like god knows what, but for now, I have put this on hiatus for sake of my final exams and portfolio submissions, so to all who have read so far, thank you, and to all who intend to keep reading should more be added, THANK YOU!!!!

Love and many best wishes always, and I hope everyone is enjoying their lives and living them to the fullest!!!

xXx


End file.
